Helicopter MOD (GTA III)
The Helicopter mod is a mod for GTA III that will literally add helicopters in GTA III. Description Design Helicopters are vertical take-off aircraft which utilize one or more horizontal rotors to control height and one tail rotor to stabilize the aircraft from spinning out of control from the force of the horizontal rotor(s). As a result of its construction, helicopters are more capable of executing vertical takeoff and landing, as well as hovering in the air, but is slower in speed than fixed-wing aircraft as horizontal movement is dependent on the tilt of the vehicle rather than the propulsion of the rotor. The player can control the speed of the rotor using the acceleration and brake command, while banking, which requires the use of both the steering commands for side banks and two sets of directional commands for forward/backward leans and turning. Damage As these are helicopters, the game's (GTA III) successors have helicopters which sustain damage and crash or explode as a result. The earliest known helicopter to possess this weakness are the Police Helicopter and Helicopter in Grand Theft Auto III, which are vulnerable to gunfire or a rocket launcher. By the time helicopters were controllable in GTA Vice City, helicopters may also suffer damage from impact on hard surfaces (with the exception of landing) or other solid objects, and cease to function outright in water. So, all of these are the same for this mod. An exception to this are the helicopters flown by the police. These helicopters are scripted to take damage differently than flyable helicopters. They do not emit smoke and fire if they are heavily damaged. However, if the helicopter sustains too much damage, it will begin to spin in circles and gravitate towards the ground. Once it hits the ground it will disintegrate immediately, and parts of the helicopter can be seen flying in random directions. Also, the entire tail boom of the helicopters can be severed with the use of powerful weapons (such as a rocket launcher), resulting in it spinning in circles rapidly. Using it as a weapon Yes, one of these helicopters can be used as a weapon too. Since these the other helicopters don't have rotors that slice people, the only known weaponized helicopter is the Hunter. It has 2 mounted weapon, a Hughes M230 30mm chain gun and dual Hydra 70 rocket pods. This weaponry makes the Hunter a deadly vehicle. The chain gun is autonomous and automatically lock/fire at targets in a 45 degrees radius. The rocket pods will fire two rockets (one from both sides) at once. And like it's successor game's Hunters, it has unlimited ammunition. Installation NOTE : GTA III Aircraft Spawner is required if the player wants the helicopters anywhere. If the player wants helicopters in their designated positions, then do not download the Aircraft spawner. And both Aircraft spawner are optional. Both versions are working perfectly, but the original one has a glitch. Links : Aircraft Spawner (original version) Aircraft Spawner (fixed version). Helicopter Mod # Download the Helicopter Mod # Download CLEO 3 for GTA III # Install CLEO for GTA III # Cut the CLEO folder and paste it on GTA III folder (if already the CLEO folder is in GTA III, then forget this step) # Paste the CLEO files from the Heli mod. # Paste the aircraft folder in the data folder of GTA III. # Go and get 3 or more wanted level to see if it worked. Aircraft Spawner Installation and Controls # Download Aircraft Spawner (any version) # Extract and paste in the the cleo folder. # Open GTA III and load a game. Controls F5 - Activate Left-Right - Navigate through planes Enter - Spawn Backspace - Exit